The Shrine Wars
The Shrine Wars was a conflict in the Sapphirian sector from 2464-2492 between the Natogytt's of Different factions, Shrine Republic, Beta Squadron and Saurian Miner's Guild and the Sniverian's Royal Empire.This was the second costiliest war in Natogytt History. Overview: The Sixties (2464-2470) In the decade since the Sniverian Civil War, Ths Royal Empire of Sniveria has seen a golden age of technology and economic prowess, in only eleven short years they have carved out a moderate sized Empire in the West Rim. Meanwhile the Shrine Republic mobilizes it's forces in a possible war with the Boreluzian Federation due to rising tensions and terrorist attacks from extemists on both sides. instead however the Sniverian Royal Empire invades neutral planet "Topenon" in December of 2463 turning the sector's attention to them. Within weeks Topenon is conquered, Kal Nedis: Charad Kalcutta and Nedis: Chairo Durblum condemns the attack on planet Topenon and threatens action, the conceded Sniverian King: Germandt I had already defeated the Natogytts before he now seeks to do it once more. He strikes the Natogytt Base at planet Sedona, to destroy the SR's Battleship factories. Strangely enough The Boreluzian Federation offers the SR their own ships to use in exchange for three outer frontier planets, Charad abliges. The SR with their new fleet strikes back at Sedona and forces the Royal Empire to withdraw. Later on, the Shrine Republic would gain steam on planet Sedona and by the end of 2464, the Natogytts had eradicated the presence of Sniverians. The SR drew plans for retaking the planet of Topenon, SR sent Kappa , Beta Squadron and Omega Squadrons to take the planet, Kappa Squadron commander Eilasen Heinlein however fell for a Sniverian Trap, a massive wave of Sniverian Forces destroyed both Kappa and Omega Fleets near the end of the year, eventually Beta squadron would go AWOL. The loss of at least three Squadrons led to a massive invasion of Topenon, Irious Iranan and his Royal Forces circumvented and outmaneurvered the SR forces and attacked their supply fleet, protected only by the "Mu Squadron" Mu Sqaudron leader Spitter Lacereon III however anticipated this and warned the supply fleet just minutes before, unfortunately Lacereon III and his squadron were also completely destroyed in 2466. His son Spitter Lacereon IV and his Delta Squadron avenged them by winning the battle of Karlton Sedona. after a long war stalemate on Topenon, the SR finally broke it at the battle of Kezayia in 2469 . Sniverian forces quickly regrouped and attacked planet Guandu next. Overview: The Seventies(2470-2480) With Guandu under siege, the SR sent three squadrons to engage. Sir Skkvar had returned after his retirement leading the three fleets and eventually appointed three lieutenants, Basaran Kiev for Alpha Squadron , Leo Taigo for Psi Squadron and Spitter Lacereon V for Epsilon Squadron. The Saurian Miner's Guild saw a chance to end the oppressive rule of the SR and attacked Kanderarch without success, ironically enough the next year (2472) the Sniverians would conquer Sauria. Omicron wing was sent to reclaim the world. After the death of Korusso Argangia, a new revolutionary took over, by the name of Forusin Jendo, Forusin, Kayin and the Sniverian leader Sergo Thalsn would constantly fight a three way war for over a year before SR forces fresh from the recruitment centers of Klorus backed up Kayin's army. Strangely enough these generals would all see the horrors of war in the same way and by the end of 2473 and the incident at Patriovsky in Laejoshima Sergo Thalsn and his men defected to the SR, as did Forusin Jendo later on. In 2474 the SR made a big push at Beidrun on Guandu, 3,000,000 SR troops went up against 1,870,000 Royal Troops in the largest battle of any war in history of the Sapphriian Sector, after three months of nearly constant fighting the SR forces destroyed the Sniverians at Beidrun, along with the Delta Squadron forces having destroyed all of the Royal's Supply routes. As Delta Squadron returns to their base on Halacava they come instead to find a Beta Squadron outpost their, the Beta Squadron forces attack them by suprise many are killed, Shadana Mara, Kenenaes Hartaes and Arcto Archon manage to escape with their lives. luckily for them Gamma Squadron led by veteran Wertias Opop assists them in combat and defeats beta squadron within four months. Sliven Kliven is arrested for war crimes against the SMG in 2476 and a lull in the fighting had began and would last until December of 2478. Overview: The Eighties(2480-2489) Although not as eventful as the other decades, there was no shortage of war, the SR had invaded nearly every world owned by the Sniverians, near the end of the decade in 2488 even multiple Sniverian Forces had defected to SR after seeing Germandt's brutality on his worlds. Irious Iranan, and Zairo Zerotae have provided vital information on the war, at the same time Leo Taigo was elected Su-Kal of SR (second in command) One event however was the very eventful nuking of Chensin Base, planet shrine. killing 2.1 million. after the SR prepared for the largest invasion yet. All SR squadrons along with their multi-national coaltion of Borelus, Stratis, Sauria and Lanse all prepared for the final fight on the last world. Overview: Technological Revolution (2489-2492) The invasion began massive bombardment campaigns were ordered and with new advances in technology the SR forces were starting to kill off the enemy forces more efficiently city after city was being conquered and finally the capitol itself. one last ditch effort to win the war was launched by Germandt himself as he planned to ram his ship into the SR command ship over the planet potentially killing 14 valuable officers, Kenenaes Hartaes in his own ship attempted to shoot down the enemy, but nothing would work, he realized the only way to protect the officers is to sacrifice himself, and he did, he rammed his ship into Germandt's causing in impressive explosive that rightfully signified the end of the war. Three days later, Admiral Kormandt surrendered, the war was won, but the SR was broken, Chairo Durblum abdicated and Leo Taigo was elected and reformed the SR into the United Sapphirian Republics which in itself opened up a whole new can of worms. Category:Wars